


天卓·虎心莲

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 哨兵向导AU，非原背景。（不了解哨向也基本看得下去的胡诌产物）Relationship：高天亮×卓定，夹带私货的洪浩轩×白家浩。各种意义上的温情傻屌文，其中有点小车。
Relationships: 天卓;咖9
Kudos: 11





	天卓·虎心莲

-

收到信息后卓定拜托洪浩轩和白家浩给他打掩护，他自己从滔博一队的基地二楼轻手轻脚翻下去，如一尾鱼轻巧地滑入夜色。

他捏着一只迷你手电边溜墙根走边想明天可能会被教练拎进训练室开启精神力训练的地狱模式，又想到手机屏幕上浮起高天亮发来的“我在03等你”，03是他们共用的安全屋，大概可以推测到的情况是可能在一次不能声张的暗线任务里高天亮负伤，又不愿意接受其他向导的安抚，只好选择曲线救国的方式在他们小队其他所有人睁一只眼闭一只眼的情况下到03安全屋等卓定。

卓定能找出一百条理由不去，可单单是高天亮在安全屋等他，可能带着伤，这种事实就足够让他把一百条理由都摔碎再说一句去你的。临近03在居民区平平无奇但他知道安全系数极高的房门，卓定突然觉得一阵心悸，一波一波涟漪开始在他的精神里扩散，隔着一扇门和无数道安全工程，他知道他和高天亮之间那条脆弱、短暂、被束缚在一段物理距离里才能起效的锁链起了作用。

他摸钥匙开门，动作有一种颤抖的急切，在层层门锁被打开而叠加的细小声音里门终于被打开，他进去，再把门页阖上。高天亮就坐在他们当初建构03时还没来得及全清理出去的纸壳箱之间的弹簧床上。他抬头时卓定瞄到在蓬乱的黑发间有一处伤口，溢出的血几乎凝干成污渍。

“k皇你来啦。”高天亮脸上浮出一个牵强、苍白的笑。他被卓定作为向导的精神力笼罩进有效范围的一刹那就舒了一口气：不管怎么样，他还是来了。

他们各自精神力所塑造的动物，高天亮是狐狸而卓定是不知道为什么一直停留在幼年期示人的迷你一只的小老虎，两只泛着浅蓝色光的动物很快从各自主人身后跳出来嗅对方的味道。卓定在他面前坐下来帮高天亮察看伤情，03安全屋里会定期更换的医药箱被打开搁在一边，房间里的土腥气和一星半点的血味被逐渐漫开的药香盖过。

高天亮让自己沉进由卓定精神力构筑的网里，这感觉就是无论什么事情发生他都会被牢牢地保护起来，就是这种程度的安全。他作为哨兵而在作战中受损的五感开始被慢慢修复，很快纷乱的白噪音不再困扰他，他只能听到彼此愈加沉稳的心跳。卓定帮他简单处理了侧腹和手臂上裂开的伤口，缠上新的绷带，又开始想检查有没有其他伤口藏在衣服底下。

高天亮笑了一下，“有必要这么热情吗啊，不就…一两周没见吗？”

卓定小声说八天了。高天亮伸手去合上医药箱的动作滞了一下，抬头看目前来讲为他一人所有的向导。

“这么久了啊。”他说，离卓定近了一些，呼吸中洒入几点焦热。

卓定点头，伸手搂住他。“小天，……就，我很想你……”

高天亮用一个极宣占有欲的姿势也搂住他。他们都还是少年人的身长体量，一个拥抱都能硌到彼此的骨头。他想说卓定的发型，这个轮廓有一点点硬朗的卷发很适合他；想说其实他在任务里没受什么大伤就是想寻个理由找卓定出来；还想说他已经找好借口下个热潮期偷溜出来和卓定再做一次短暂的精神烙印了。他最想说的其实还是我们再等个一年半载就能公开，就能做一对正经绑定的向导和他的哨兵了。

最后他什么也没说，他把沉默封在唇线里再去吻给卓定。

那些不能被保证的未来和不能施予期许的脆弱约定都碎裂在他们的亲密接触里，卓定担心高天亮的伤，高天亮干脆把嘴唇凑近他上次留下烙印的那个位置。隔着浅薄的空气，卓定开始后悔为什么一时昏头让高天亮把烙印选在了他肋下，一般人通常都是往脖子，或者要求隐秘性，选在背上；他们第一次联结时高天亮湿热的嘴唇靠在他肋骨往下一点的位置，还不是心脏，但离心脏很近，他说我喜欢这里，我可以吗？卓定抬手臂，挡住眼睛，逸出一声模糊的嗯。

那个烙印，那个短暂、被控制在一定距离里才有效的脆弱的联结象征，在皮肤下育生出温暖的回响，细小共鸣提醒着卓定你的哨兵就在你身边。他渴望你。

他在弹簧床上躺下来，被展开，因为担心高天亮受伤的地方而几乎紧绷成一条线。这种紧张流经他传达到高天亮那儿，FPX的顶级哨兵小王八对他突然笑了一下，笑意轻飘飘地浮泛起来。哨兵细瘦但有力的手指拂过他头顶的卷毛，到他锋锐的下颏线，再到脖子，卓定穿了一件黑的高领毛衣，使他的气质一下从和369同级的憨批一跃跃到了刘青松那种时尚弄潮儿人间蜜桃衡阳国主的级别。

再简化一下，把高天亮看硬了。

有点禽兽。他这么想。卓定，卓定觉得他自己禽兽。发觉高天亮不是受了什么需要在弥留之际留句话的致命伤也不是奄奄一息之后他心里一下有个声音蹦出来，说你好久没和你的哨兵那个了。哪个啊？那个，精神肉体的双重联结，简化一下，你们好久没搞了。

所以他才半推半就地被压到床上，看着高天亮头顶那盏昏黄的灯在他们身上投下一层模糊的光影。卓定在亲吻和抚摸的间隙慢慢地让思绪流向回忆。

高天亮和卓定刚确定成为哨兵（向导）的时候，从刘谋的YM营出来就面临相当严峻的抉择，最后的结果是卓定去了急缺强力向导的TES而高天亮选择了已经有了经验丰富向导领导的FPX，两人在分开的第一年就俱被调到了第一梯队。

他们本来想在冬季任务多发期之后就建立长久的精神联结，在向各自队伍高层暗示之后无疑，被劝住了。虽然两支队伍都是氛围自由的新旅，到底还是不赞成跨队联结。尤其是TES，在比较稳固的精神联结建立之后卓定作为向导的开放力或多或少会受到削弱，他们即将接手的高难度高密度任务期根本不允许这种情况发生。

后来卓定小声和高天亮说对不起，高天亮用手把彼时那头柔软的毛给揉乱，说你对不起个屁，再说这批话我把你牙捶掉。

是以他们退而求其次选择了各自队伍都能接受的短暂、时效短、间隔短的暂时联结来确立关系。隔三差五往酒店跑，TES最熊的白家浩都学会给卓定打掩护了，至于说后来白家浩这个半吊子晃晃荡荡的向导被洪浩轩拿捏在手里，俩人一起给偷跑去私会爱人的卓定掩盖行迹。

高天亮今天带着一身伤跑到03安全屋去，在林炜翔看来未免有虚张声势之嫌。他们明明算是比较完满地结了活，半路清货的时候高天亮跟金韩泉偷偷说完小话居然就溜了。林炜翔问哎那个什么蒜头王八人呢，刘青松头也不抬地把一管ksg从货箱里掏出来，枪管沉甸甸地压在他手上，又被他交给林炜翔。“你瞎关心个啥劲。nb哥都说了月历上高天亮热潮期快到了，他还能去哪。”

林炜翔为突然被递过来的霰弹枪重量露出苦脸，“去哪儿啊？”

“去找他的小宝贝向导Knight呗，我去，脑残。”

“他的小宝贝向导Knight”现在憋出一脸浅淡的红，精神力可还是温温顺顺地环着高天亮。他们各自的精神体动物都已经被收起来了，安全屋陈滞的空气里一时被富裕着情色意味的细碎声音填满。他也不知道为什么高天亮能随身带着润滑剂和套，他也不想问，问了高天亮一定变本加厉。其实他对这种骚话免疫力挺高的，但那可是高天亮啊。

哨兵的手指在他后面的穴道里抠挖，这种准备工作一向被做得极有耐心且温情。卓定仰头看他，发现坏了，没给小天额头上那条伤处理。那道颜色暗沉的口子触目惊心地盘踞在额角，在枯干的血渍之间狰狞。但做到这个地步没人停得下来了，热潮期的各个体征都出现在他们身上。精神力粘稠，融化，在血管里奔走叫嚣，要融到另一个人里，直到彼此密不可分，连死亡都无法将他们的联结割断。

高天亮把吻落在卓定肋下那个打了烙印的地方，那里的皮肤尚还干燥，完整，与他本人是截然不同。卓定现在闻起来像家，一个遥远的意象，门缝里透出温暖的灯色，寒冷、饥馑和疼痛都像融雪一样消弭。而他自己是像一个缠着火药、血腥和苦涩的不速之客，他是活跃在硝烟战火里神出鬼没的幽灵，是刺客；刺客本没有家，是卓定把家带给他，把门敞开，耐心又温和地等着高天亮自己走进来。

卓定能感觉高天亮的情绪在他的安抚下慢慢平复下去，直到他们各自的精神力都像晴空下的大海一样静谧地沉着。于是他用手指捏了一下高天亮的腰，当然小心翼翼地绕过了他负伤的那部分肌理，他的意思是他准备好了。他耳朵收进高天亮解开腰带的声音，金属搭扣被碰响；他的余光滑到身边被他们脱掉且乱糟糟堆着的外套：他的那件，有骑士图标的鲜红，高天亮的那件，深红的一条夹克。

他在高天亮的阴茎滑进他体内时咬住嘴唇，眼睛亮得像两粒夜中的燧石，高天亮只来得及看到一个眼神，卓定就紧紧闭上了眼睛。

那个烙印牵引着他们，他们的灵魂，在这逼仄的安全屋里精神力铺张得却如广袤平稳的海面。这个过程说不上有多少性爱成分的参与，或者说这种程度的肉体交合被完全的精神层面的融合给掩盖了。在律动里卓定觉得实际上，自己是在上浮，在追逐那道天际滑过湿润神秘的闪光。高天亮被热潮和欲望搅得内心混乱，却在某一刻突然意识到其实他和卓定谁也不是“家”，只是卓定坚定地愿意成为他的壁垒，愿意做举盾的骑士，愿意做他的向导。

他垂下眼睛，让目光洒向他的向导。

他们就在药味和土腥味里完成了一次联结，最后烙印时甚至如同迎来了二次高潮。余韵在他们之间久久回荡，高天亮还仗着姿势卡在卓定体内不愿意出来。卓定伸手推他，他的高领毛衣掉到地上去了，他不想回去之后再动手洗一遍。高天亮脸上腻着笑，手掌覆在他身上同样有烙印的部位，赤裸贴着赤裸。

“——k皇，”他凑到卓定颈窝边突然小声地絮絮说话，“我发现一个问题。”

卓定急于拯救自己的毛衣，“干、干吗啊——？”

“咱们没戴套。”高天亮用手拂开额前的头发，手指碰到伤口疼得他眯了一下眼，目光显出遥远的危险，“然后就是，圣诞节快乐。”

“啊草……我杀了你………”卓定小声哀嚎，很快回了一句，“你，你也圣诞快乐。”

圣诞个屁，都二十六号了。他们在心里说，接着被刚建立的、新鲜火热的联结传到彼此脑海里，尴尬了大概零点五秒。

“无双，再来一次。”  
“……我的毛衣呢……”

FIN

不是很严谨的小番外（有一点咖9）：

高天亮一直不相信卓定的精神体动物真是那么小一只的小老虎。  
但他真的相信白家浩的精神体动物是一只气定神闲到处撩事儿的大胖兔子。  
捏着俩耳朵拎起来都能直接下锅全队吃饱的那种。  
这种人看人嫌的大兔子能被狼王叼走回窝其实也算是为民除害可喜可贺，就是不知道到底是谁欺负谁。  
后来终于有一次TES和FPX一起出任务，两边队员在压力下都戴上墨镜防止被高天亮和卓定闪到暂时性失明，各自的动物老老实实在脚边待命。  
那一天高天亮终于知道原来卓定在他面前放出来的真的就是只小老虎。在干正事儿的时候，那只老虎四脚着地都能到卓定腰上一截了。  
高天亮转头看圈着他腿打盹的狐狸痛心疾首，说你怎么就不能长高点，至少到人家洪浩轩那个水准吧。  
闪着精神体静蓝流光的狐狸露出基本上可以说是“给爷爬”的表情，一蹦蹦出去找卓定的老虎。高天亮又看着大老虎肉眼可见地惊了一下然后开始肉眼可见地缩小。卓定在拿眼角偷看他。  
高天亮说拉几把倒，不长就不长吧。


End file.
